


Not With Anyone

by Silver_Moon_Lit_Forest



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Sex, Cock Ring, M/M, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rimming, Toys, spank
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-10
Updated: 2012-06-10
Packaged: 2017-11-07 11:24:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/430572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silver_Moon_Lit_Forest/pseuds/Silver_Moon_Lit_Forest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After an already bumpy relationship full of lies and deceit, Kiba doesn't know how to fix it this time. Sasuke has an idea how. Kiba needs to show him just how important he is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not With Anyone

“It wasn’t like that!”  Kiba growled as he was shoved hard against the brick wall. Sasuke snorted, fisting the other man’s shirt as he pushed him harder into the wall. The raven stared at the Inuzuka, fire sparking in his eyes. 

“Then what was it like?” Sasuke’s voice was low and even with an under tone of anger. Kiba gripped the hands fisted in his shirt and tugged in an attempt to dislodge the other man’s grip. It didn’t help. But that didn’t stop the brunette from trying again. 

“I was just talking to Hinata when he came on to me. I swear,” he nearly pleaded. Sasuke’s only response was a low growl as he wrenched the other male off the wall and dragged him into the apartment building. Kiba was left with no choice but to follow his enraged lover through the lobby. He tried to smile reassuringly at the receptionist but it was difficult to do while one was tripping along behind someone else. The young woman eyed them curiously and smiled back at him. The Inuzuka was once again trying to dislodge Sasuke’s hands from his shirt as he was marched into the elevator as it dinged open.

The man exiting the compartment gave them a weary look and a wide berth. Sasuke ignored the man, entering the elevator and jamming the close door button with a thumb followed by the twelve button. As the doors slid closed behind them, Kiba once again found himself pressed against a flat surface, granted brick really wasn’t flat. Even though they were already almost the same height, the brunette had to go up on tiptoe to keep from chocking as the Uchiha pushed him literally up the wall.

“Oh really? Just like all the other times?” Sasuke questioned and the Inuzuka winced. He couldn’t deny the accusation. It was true no matter how much he wished it wasn’t, but all of that had happened nearly two years ago. 

“I can’t go back and change the past, Sasuke,” Kiba growled, hands finally settling on the Uchiha’s wrists, “But I swear to you he was the one who kissed me.” Sasuke looked less than convinced. 

“Call Hinata, she saw it all. I promise I tried to push him off but he was so drunk he fell over and dragged me with him.” Kiba wished he could go back in the evening and change what had happened but that was impossible. All he could hope to do was placate his boyfriend and pray the irate man would believe him. 

He wasn’t lying. He really wasn’t at fault, not really. Maybe he could have done more to avoid the situation. He could have made the loser leave the second he had shown up, but he had wanted to be nice to the drunken man. And this was what he was rewarded with? Fuck that. 

All he had been doing was ordering more drinks for their group with Hinata. They had been at the bar, waiting on the drinks, when the man had approached him. Most of the customers at Jiraiya’s knew about his relationship with Sasuke. Hell, most of them had been there for most of the drama that had occurred between the two men at the beginning of their relationship. But this guy has apparently not been a regular and no one had given him the memo. So, he hadn’t been aware that Kiba Inuzuka was a very off limits person. You did not in any way, shape, form or fashion, flirt with him, period, unless you wished to encounter a pissed off Sasuke Uchiha. 

Kiba had only been being nice. He had even offered to call a cab for the man, but the stranger had had other ideas. Not even five minutes after he had shown up, the stranger had pushed a surprised Kiba up against the bar in a sloppy kiss. The Inuzuka had chocked on his own air as a foreign tongue invaded his mouth. Hinata had looked as shocked about the situation as he was.  When the brunette had shoved at the man in an effort to dislodge him, he had over balanced and fallen over, pulling a struggling Kiba down on top of him. 

The brunette had been in the process of getting the stranger off of him when the man decided it was a good idea to roll them over. That was when Sasuke and the rest of their group had shown up. The look on the Uchiha’s face had had Kiba’s heart plummeting. All the anger and pain he had been working so hard to fix over the last ten months was as plain as day. Sasuke had been out the door and down the street before Kiba managed to escape the man, who was promptly thrown out on his ass by Kankurou and Lee. 

It had taken the entire five block walk back to their apartment building before Sasuke even looked at him. When he had, well…it wasn’t to really talk the situation out.

“I don’t care what Hinata has to say about the situation. This is about you, and how you can’t seem to keep your hands off any piece of ass that walks your way,” Sasuke spat out. Kiba wanted to cry at the hurt look in those obsidian eyes but he was too pissed off that Sasuke refused to believe him. He watched the digital numbers tick above the doors in an attempt to not break down or preferably punch the other man in the face. They stood in silence as the elevator continued up until they were on the twelfth floor.

The doors opened with a ding and Sasuke gave Kiba one more seething look before releasing him and stalking out of the elevator. Kiba watched him go, stunned in place. He didn’t want to lose him, not after everything they had gone through, mainly due to him. The elevator doors began to slide closed, spurring the brunette into action. Kiba pushed out the closing doors, sprinting down the hallway towards Sasuke as the raven stopped in front of their door. 

The raven shoved open the door in anger, contemplating shutting and locking the door behind him. But no matter how pissed off he was at the brunette at the moment, he wasn’t asshole enough to lock the man out of the condominium without a key. So he left the door open for the Inuzuka to come in.

He was in the living room by the time Kiba made it in the door. The younger man kicked off his shoes, making sure to place them neatly side by side in an attempt to not piss off the Uchiha anymore than he already was. Sasuke was pouring himself a glass of scotch as Kiba padded quietly into the room. The Uchiha didn’t spare his boyfriend even a glance. Sasuke flopped down onto the couch, lounging back and sipping at his drink. The scotch would have to do in place of the beer he had been planning to have at the bar after work. And he did need something stronger than just beer to be able to make it through the night.

“Sasuke?” Kiba asked as he came to stand in front of the reclining business man. Sasuke looked up at his lover, letting his eyes move over the younger man slowly. No matter how angry he was at the Inuzuka, he still found the man exceedingly handsome. The way his chocolate tresses fell across his forehead and stuck out in all directions. No amount of brushing could tame that head of hair. Golden brown eyes were cast down ward, but glanced up at the Uchiha every few seconds. His cheeks were smooth from this morning’s shave. He never seemed to get stubble in the day time, but it was there when he woke up in the morning. Teeth dug into a full bottom lip, worrying at the soft flesh. Broad shoulders tapered down into a narrow waist. His chest was muscled, abdomen well defined from the amount of time the man spent in the gym and on the football field.

His long legs were just as toned as the rest of him. Sasuke smiled at the thought of just how strong those legs seemed to be at times. The Uchiha couldn’t help but think of how good those legs felt wrapped around his waist as he pound the younger man into just about any surface he could make it too. And that made the raven remember the brunette’s bottom was just as toned. Sasuke nearly groaned out loud.

He watched as Kiba wrung the end of his tee shirt in his hands. It was a rarely seen nervous gesture and meant the Inuzuka was really torn up about what had happened. The younger man glanced up every few seconds and then quickly looked back down at his bare toes digging into the plush carpet. He was still worry at his bottom lip. The way he was acting was so out of character for the cocky university student, it surprised Sasuke. Kiba hadn’t acted this way when they had this same argument at the beginning of their relationship. The generally loud and abrasive male was now acting shy, and, if the raven was reading it right, just a little scared. It went against everything Sasuke knew about the man.

He could still remember the first time he had met Kiba Inuzuka. It had been at one of Sai’s art shows at the university. Sasuke hadn’t particularly wanted to go, but Itachi had insisted, more like demanded, that he go. And Sasuke couldn’t turn down his brother. He had heard Kiba before he had seen the man. He hadn’t expected Sai to be such good friends with a jock, but the painter and Kiba had apparently hit it off from the get go. Kiba was in an art class Sai helped out in, and the tanned man apparently sucked at the class. Sai had called him art-handicapped. And the term wasn’t far from the truth. Kiba had barely passed the class. 

Sasuke’s first impression of the man had been that he was loud and over the top, which was correct, but not everything that made up Kiba Inuzuka. The student was a hard worker, dedicated to what he wanted to do with his life in a way one rarely saw in a person. He wanted to make something of himself, make the mother that had raised him and his sister by herself proud. Kiba was cocky and hot headed at the best of times, and quick to jump the gun, never thinking a situation through before he opened his mouth or threw a punch. And on the other side of the spectrum, the Inuzuka was a kind and generous person, always willing to help a friend. He would sit for hours and let someone just talk their problems out, something Sasuke himself found hard to do. He was also a very gentle person when the situation called for it. He couldn’t help but be attracted to the man, and not just because he had one of the nicest bodies Sasuke had ever seen. The raven had been quite surprised when he found out Kiba was a veterinary major, considering he was there on a football scholarship. He hadn’t pegged the brunette as the study hard type, and that was almost a requirement for that field. But Kiba seemed to be passing those classes with flying colors. He just really sucked at art, and math, Sasuke found out later. It left little to no time for a social life, but the Inuzuka managed to have one anyways. 

The relationship had moved from a few conversations over the phone, texting, and emails, nearly straight to the bedroom. That was probably why they seemed to have so many problems. After two months of being nothing more than friends with benefits, the Uchiha had asked Kiba out on a real date. The Inuzuka had blushingly accepted. They went on almost five dates before either man felt comfortable making the transition into couple status. And that had been when the problems arose.

Sasuke had known the Inuzuka was something of a slut, but he had paid no mind to it when they had only been fucking. It didn’t matter to him at the time if he was just a notch on the tanned man’s bedpost. It hadn’t really bothered him during the month they had gone on dates either. It became an issue when they moved to couple status. There had been arguments and a few break ups during the span of three months. Sasuke had no real idea how many times the Inuzuka had cheated, and he didn’t really care to know. The last straw had been when the Uchiha had come home to find another man in his apartment with Kiba.

Sasuke had been eternally grateful that the pair hadn’t been going at it when he walked in on them. The raven had ended up ending the relationship then and there. He had kicked the two of them out of his condo as he had a shouting match with Kiba. That break up had not been on good terms, not in the least.

Sasuke knew for a fact that Kiba had not gone home with his make out partner that night. The brunette had spent the night at Naruto and Lee’s. The pair had calmed down the irate man and then comforted him when Kiba had broken down in tears as the realization of what he done sunk in.

It took five months for Sasuke to finally forgive the man, and that was only after Kiba had cleaned up his act. The younger man had even gotten into a few tussles with some of his now ex-lovers when they were flatly turned down. Sasuke still remember how Kiba had looked with a black eye and wrapped knuckles when the Uchiha had finally agreed to meet with him. Kiba hadn’t begged for forgiveness, he had only apologized and asked if they could start over, as friends. Sasuke had agreed, though a bit grudgingly.

It took another three months before Sasuke felt right about asking Kiba out on a date once again. He still had his hang ups, but Sasuke wanted to be with the Inuzuka. And the relationship had progressed rather slowly form there. Only during five of the ten months they had officially become a couple again had they had sex. Sasuke was cautious about putting himself back on the line with Kiba but he felt the university student was worth the risk. And now they were in a situation similar to all the ones before.

“Come here,” Sasuke ordered gruffly. Kiba looked up, slightly startled after the Uchiha’s long silence. He shuffled over towards the other man, starting steadily at his feet. Once he made it over to where Sasuke was seated, he stopped, hands still wringing the hem of his shirt. When the brunette made no move to sit down or even look at the Uchiha, Sasuke reached out and grasped one of Kiba’s hands. The raven jerked the Inuzuka forward, and Kiba fell onto Sasuke’s lap with a shocked yelp.

Kiba ended up straddling the Uchiha’s lap, which was exactly what Sasuke had meant to happen. Golden brown eyes blinked down at him and Sasuke let his free hand travel up Kiba’s back to tangle his fingers in his hair. Sasuke leaned forward, using the Inuzuka’s hair to expose the tanned line of his throat. He pressed his lips against the pulse point in the younger man’s neck. Kiba’s breath came out in a small gasp. 

“How can I trust you?” Sasuke whispered against warm flesh. The brunette shivered, hands resting on Sasuke’s shoulders.

“Because I learned my lesson over ten months ago. I don’t want to lose you again, Sas,” Kiba whispered throatily, tears coming to his eyes. 

“I’ve heard pretty words before, Kiba,” Sasuke growled, jerking hard on the handful of hair in his hand. Kiba gasped loudly this time as his head was forcefully pulled back until his neck was arched in a long line. Sasuke scrapped his teeth down the long column of his lover’s neck. He then followed the same path with his tongue, pulling a shiver from the younger man’s body. 

“I don’t know what else to say,” Kiba growled, anger rising just as his fear dissipated. 

“There’s nothing you can say,” Sasuke murmured, tracing his lips across the Inuzuka’s exposed collarbone, “But you can show me.”

“What?” Kiba groused. The raven smirked, tightening his hold on Kiba’s hair until the younger man whimpered. One pale hand pushed up the hem of his shirt, fingers tracing over the defined muscles of Kiba’s mid-section. A shiver ran down the brunette’s spin at the contrast of temperature.

“Will you let me fuck you, Kiba?” Sasuke asked almost innocently. Kiba growled in the back of his throat before he jerked his head forward. Sasuke’s hand fell away before any of the brunette’s hair could be ripped out. 

“What kind of question is that?” Sasuke only smirked before twisting to slam the other man down onto the couch. 

“Exactly what you think it means,” Sasuke whispered as he nuzzled into the Inuzuka’s neck, “Will. You. Let. Me. Fuck. You?” Each word was accompanied by a sharp bite. Kiba yelped at the sensation, his anger receding with each harsh treatment against his skin. In its place, lust shot through his blood like a disease. Sasuke had always been able to do that to him. 

“Yes,” he hissed as the Uchiha sucked hard at one of the bites. He knew he was giving up any and all control in the bedroom for the night. It took a great deal of trust for him to do that, and Sasuke knew that, or he wouldn’t have asked. The Uchiha wanted Kiba to bare himself, heart and soul. And this was a step forward in that respect.

“Good,” Sasuke purred, kissing up the Inuzuka’s neck. Kiba shivered under the touch, letting his head fall back so the raven had better access. Sasuke hummed in appreciation. He nibbled on the brunette’s earlobe, sucking the small stud there into his mouth. He pulled back to stare down at his lover, a smirk pulling the corners of his mouth. 

Sasuke sat back up, lounging back against the couch, scotch glass back in his hand. Kiba propped himself up on his elbows, golden brown eyes watching the other man in confusion. Sasuke took a sip of his drink. 

“Strip,” the Uchiha ordered, pointing to a spot on the hardwood floor of their living room. Kiba blinked at him for a second before he scooted off the large couch and moved to stand in front of the older man. His hands paused at the hem of his shirt. Kiba glanced up at the raven and Sasuke nodded his head. 

It’s not like he hasn’t seen me naked before, Kiba thought as he locked gazes with the Uchiha. He watched Sasuke’s face as he slowly stripped his tee over his head. He smirked when he caught Sasuke’s eyes tracing over the tanned skin he bared. He dropped his shirt to the floor. Sasuke’s eyes followed Kiba’s hands as he reached for the fastenings of his jeans. 

The Inuzuka knew he must look like a slut as he unbuttoned his pants with deliberate slowness. But the look on Sasuke’s face was worth it. With a smirk, Kiba slid his hands down his stomach and into the black boxer-briefs he wore under his jeans. His thumbs hooked in the jean material as his hands continued their downward journey. His underwear went with his pants as they fell to the floor. Sasuke’s hummed in appreciation at the sight of the Inuzuka’s bobbing erection. 

The Uchiha leaned forward to sit his glass down on the coffee table before falling back against the cushions. He beckoned Kiba with one hand, and the Inuzuka moved forward, golden-brown eyes taking in the hungry look Sasuke gave him. No matter how much control the Uchiha had, or thought he had, in the relationship, Kiba knew form that one look he held just as much power over the raven. The knowledge gave confidence to his walk as he moved toward his lover, letting his hands trail over his bare body.

Kiba paused once he reached the raven. Sasuke looked up into his eyes as he leaned forward to drag his tongue over the coarse hairs trailing down from the Inuzuka’s belly button. Kiba let out a soft sigh at the feeling. He treaded his fingers through black tresses, watching as Sasuke continued down only to move back up.  Sasuke bit harshly at the tender skin and muscle of Kiba’s abdomen, scrapping his teeth downward to nip at the dip of the Inuzuka’s hip. Kiba’s breath caught in his throat as Sasuke paused with his mouth hovering over the tip of the brunette’s erection. 

Obsidian eyes glanced up to watch the brunette’s face as the Uchiha flicked the tip of his tongue across Kiba’s tip, sampling the pre-cum that was gathering there. Kiba bit his bottom lip, suppressing a low moan. But he couldn’t hold back the sounds that escaped his throat when Sasuke suddenly took him all the way to the root. The Uchiha hummed around the cock in his mouth, causing a chain reaction in the Inuzuka.

Kiba moaned loudly, eyes falling closed and head tilting back. Sasuke smirked around the brunette’s erection and slid slowly down the length of the younger man’s cock. Kiba shivered when the head of his cock hit the back of his lover’s throat. Sasuke settled one hand on the Inuzuka’s hip to steady himself as he started to pull back, tongue tracing across the veined bottom of Kiba’s cock. 

Sasuke repeated the same process until he could feel the brunette tensing up at the end of each down stroke. The Uchiha pulled off Kiba’s erection, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand as he did. Kiba blinked dazedly down at the other man, not quite sure of what was going on. Sasuke said nothing. When Kiba’s eyes finally cleared up Sasuke pointed the couch beside him.

“On all fours,” Sasuke said. Kiba scoffed at the request but the look in the raven’s eyes had him crawling onto the plush couch. 

“Spread.” Kiba grumbled at the order but did as told, spreading his knees and exposing himself to the Uchiha as much as he could. Sasuke leaned over his body, pressing his cloth covered erection against the brunette’s bottom. The raven’s hands grasped Kiba’s own fingers fitting around the younger man’s. Kiba yelled out when Sasuke suddenly jerked his arms out from under him, causing him to fall face first into the cushion below him. 

Sasuke used the brunette’s own hands to spread his bottom, completely exposing the Inuzuka’s entrance to the raven. 

“I said, spread,” Sasuke growled, and Kiba couldn’t stop the shudder that ran down his spine at the words. His cock twitched, leaking pre-cum onto the couch beneath them. 

“Now, stay like that,” the raven told him and then he pulled away from the brunette. Kiba opened his mouth to make a protest, but all that came out was a startled gurgling sound as Sasuke leaned down and swiped his tongue from the Inuzuka’s perineum to the top of the cleft of his bottom. 

“Sas-sasuke,” Kiba stuttered, golden brown eyes wide with shock. This wasn’t something that occurred often in their bedroom. Sasuke wasn’t all that into rimming, but the Inuzuka loved it, would probably say he enjoyed it just as much as actual intercourse. The Uchiha usually was willing to trade the brunette something for it, like rimming in exchange for being able to try something new. That was the only reason the stocky brunette knew more about bondage and cock rings than he ever had. But Sasuke was the only lover he had trusted enough to actually give things like that a chance.

Kiba bit his lip as the raven licked him again, tongue just dipping into the brunette’s pucker as he passed. The Uchiha paused to look down the line of Kiba’s back. Brown hair obscured half of his face, but Sasuke could see his mouth hanging open as he panted for breath. Sasuke decided there and then that the brunette was going to climax once from just his tongue before they moved on to anything else.

The Inuzuka moaned lowly when Sasuke went back to what he was doing. The raven slid his tongue over the brunette’s flesh, pressing softly at his twitching pucker. Kiba clinched his hands, knuckles turning white against the skin of his bottom. He didn’t let go, though.

“Oh, god,” Kiba whimpered when Sasuke pushed his tongue against the tightness of his body. The brunette buried his face in the couch as Sasuke started fucking him with his tongue. The raven gripped the Inuzuka’s hips, dragging him closer so he could pleasure his lover more. 

Sasuke set a pattern of pushing in his tongue in shallow trusts and the sucking slightly at the brunette’s entrance. Kiba moaned and whimpered the entire time as the pleasure started to slowly coil tighter in his belly. It radiated out form that point, causing goose flesh to pop up all over his skin. When the Inuzuka started whining low in the back of his throat, Sasuke pulled back, one hand caressing down the outside of the brunette’s thigh.

“You close, Kiba?” the Uchiha asked almost teasingly. Kiba’s only response was a small sound of need. 

“Tell me, or I’ll stop completely,” the raven warned. Kiba whimpered at the threat and turned his face so he could just see Sasuke over the rise of his bottom.

“Yes,” Kiba said, barely above a whisper. Sasuke scrapped his nails teasingly across the brunette’s supple bottom. 

“What was that?” Kiba groaned, body strung so tight his cock was aching. He wanted nothing more than to move his hands down and stroke himself into completion, but he knew nothing but punishment would come from it when Sasuke was in this kind of mood. 

“Yes,” Kiba nearly yelled, “Please, Sasuke, wanna come.” He was rewarded with a hot tongue driving as far into him as Sasuke could go. Kiba’s body shuddered and shook as the raven sucked and licked at his pucker until saliva was dripping down Kiba’s balls. 

“Sas–unnn- gonna come,” the brunette cried, cock twitching beneath him. Sasuke hummed against the Inuzuka’s sensitive flesh and Kiba fell over the edge with a startled cry. His hands twitched against his bottom, squeezing hard enough to leave bruises. Seed splattered on the couch, and the brunette’s hips twitched involuntarily as Sasuke continued to lick the brunette’s twitching entrance. 

“N-no mo-ore,” Kiba finally stuttered, pushing at the Uchiha’s head with his hands. Sasuke backed off, but gave Kiba no breathing time. As soon as he pulled off his lover, the raven stood and gathered Kiba in his arms, much to the Inuzuka’s chagrin. But he didn’t protest as loudly as he generally did. Post orgasm bliss made his bones weak and his body was still tingling as well. He knew there was no way he would be able to walk down the carpeted hallway to their bedroom. 

Sasuke pushed open the door with his foot, and placed the brunette gently on the bed. Kiba blinked up in the darkness in surprise. He hadn’t been expecting gentle right now, not when Sasuke was like this, but he wasn’t going to ask or complain. 

The Inuzuka stretched out on the large king sized bed, letting himself bask in the pleasure still running rampant through his system. He could hear the sound of rummaging, but didn’t pay much attention to it. He was too caught up in his own little world to even notice the bed dipping as Sasuke crawled on to it. 

The Uchiha stalked up the bed on his hands and knees until he reached the brunette. Kiba gasped when naked skin was suddenly pressed against his own. An erection slid across his own cock, making it twitch and start hardening again. Sasuke trailed his hands up the Inuzuka’s sides as he leaned in for a kiss. The brunette moaned deeply as Sasuke’s tongue invaded his mouth, stroking along his own appendage. 

Sasuke pulled at the brunette’s bottom lip with his teeth as he pulled back from the kiss. He thrust teasingly against the younger man, making Kiba shudder. Long fingered hands stroked up the length of Kiba’s arms until he reached his writs. Distracting the brunette from what was going on by kissing him again and keeping up the slow slid of skin on skin; Sasuke pulled the Inuzuka’s hands up above his head with one hand. He grabbed the length of cloth he had sat down beside them as he climbed up Kiba’s body earlier. 

Before Kiba could protest, his hands had been secured to the bed frame. He tugged at the bounds, testing the limits of their give, which wasn’t much. He blinked up into the darkness where he thought Sasuke’s face may be. He wanted to protest, but he couldn’t stop the sharp intake of breath at the realization that he wasn’t going anywhere. His breathing settled into an unsteady pattern, hips jerking upwards against the Uchiha’s.

“Sasuke?” Kiba asked. Hands were coasting up and down his chest, pausing to tweak two erect nipples before continuing down to spread the brunette’s thighs further apart.  

“Yes?” Sasuke answered, not bothering to stop his hands exploration of his lover’s body. He reached down to cup the Inuzuka’s balls in his palm, rolling the sensitive flesh between his fingers. Kiba gasped, hips arching into the feeling. His entire body seemed to grow more and more sensitive the more Sasuke touched him. 

“What are you planning?” Sasuke only smirked, not that the brunette could see it, but Kiba just had a feeling that the raven was giving him a very predatory look right now. Sasuke used his other hand to stroke the other man into full hardness. Kiba moaned, throwing his head back as he thrust into the raven’s hand. Sasuke released the brunette’s balls and patted the bed beside him for another object he had brought to the bed with him. He smirked into the darkness when his fingers closed around it.

Kiba let out a shocked cry when he suddenly felt silicone slid down his erection to encircle the base snuggly. The brunette leaned up as if he would be able to see the cock ring now encircling his erection. Sasuke pressed a kiss into the crock of the younger man’s neck before licking his way up to his ear. Kiba whimpered and tilted his head to the side to give the Uchiha better access. The raven’s hand on his cock continued to stroke him steadily, spreading the pre-cum dribbling down his length. 

As Sasuke nibbled at the brunette’s ear, he once again searched the covers with his hand until he found the last item he had brought to bed with him. He pulled back and pushed Kiba’s thighs as far apart as they could go. Kiba placed his feet flat on the bed and lifted his hips slightly to give his lover better access to what he was aiming for. Sasuke smiled lovingly at the simple action. They were so in tune with each other that sometimes it was scary.       

The raven flicked open the tube of lube and spread some of the clear gel on his fingers. He sat the tube back beside them, within reach for later. He pressed two fingers against the Inuzuka’s already wet entrance. Kiba panted in the dark, hands clinching around the length of cloth connecting him to the bed. His mouth fell open in a silent gasp as Sasuke pressed his fingers inside.

The Uchiha groaned at how tight the younger man was. This proved that Kiba was still being faithful, considering work had kept the raven from his lover for the last four days. He worked his fingers inside, spreading the lube as he went. Kiba’s hips jerked, small needy noises falling form his kiss reddened lips. 

Sasuke leaned down and kissed the inside of one muscled thigh as he pressed against the Inuzuka’s prostate. He nibbled at tanned flesh as the brunette gasped above him. Sasuke smirked at the sound and teased his fingers across the younger man’s prostate with small flicks of his fingers. 

“Sasuke!” Kiba cried when the Uchiha took his aching cock into his mouth. He arched up into the wet heat of Sasuke’s mouth. He gasped and moaned as he was teased relentlessly. Sasuke pressed in another finger beside the first two, spreading them as far apart as he could. Kiba whined, thrusting against the older man in an attempt to get more. Sasuke suddenly pulled off his lover, chuckling at the disappointed sound that left Kiba’s mouth at the loss of contact.

Sasuke grabbed the lube, accidentally squeezing out more than was really needed. He tossed the tube aside, not caring where it landed, and started spreading the gel across his length. Still gripping his cock in one hand, he scooted forward between the brunette’s thighs.    

“Put your legs on my shoulders,” Sasuke instructed and Kiba did so with a small whimper, more than ready to have the Uchiha’s cock stretching him tight. Sasuke pressed the tip of his erection against the Inuzuka’s entrance, and paused. 

“You ready for me?” Sasuke asked, a teasing note to his voice. 

“God, yes,” Kiba answered breathlessly, cock jerking at the mention of what he really wanted. 

“Good,” Sasuke said as he began pushing forward against the tightness of Kiba’s pucker, “Because I’m going to fuck you into the mattress.” He finished the statement with a sharp thrust forward, burying his cock completely inside the brunette’s body. Kiba cried out, back arching up off the bed as he was suddenly filled. He whimper at how full he felt with Sasuke buried as far as he could go inside of him, stretching him.

Without a pause, Sasuke began roughly thrusting into Kiba’s clutching heat. The brunette gasped with each thrust, body rocking with his lover’s as best he could. The brunette twisted his fingers in the cloth of his bindings, holding on as he was slammed into again and again. 

The bed creaked loudly as Sasuke bent the smaller man nearly in two, searching for a deeper angle. Kiba’s mouth hung open, gulping in air in the dark of the room. His whole body felt like it was on fire, and if the cock ring hadn’t been snuggly fitted on him, he was sure his climax would be coming any second. As it was, his cock twitched and jerked with each stroke, jumping against his stomach. Pre-cum spread across the brunette’s abdomen from where his cock was pressed against his body, the friction of his own skin on his erection was driving him insane.  

“God, you’re tight,” Sasuke ground out. He wrapped his hands around the brunette’s ankles, drawing Kiba’s legs apart. The Inuzuka groaned as his body was stretched wider by the action and opened more to the Uchiha’s cock. Sasuke grit his teeth as muscles clinched around him. He re-angled his thrusts until he found Kiba’s sweet spot. The brunette yelled out as his pleasure increased. Sasuke smirked at the reaction. 

Sasuke could feel his orgasm rising up inside of him, drawing his balls tighter to his body. The raven sat back up, and sped up his thrusting. He used his hands to keep his lover’s legs in the air as he searched for his own release. Kiba panted underneath him, shuddering with each in stroke as the head of the Uchiha’s erection pressed against his prostate. 

Kiba gasped loudly when the raven thrust in one more time and came, buried to the hilt. Sasuke groaned appreciatively as Kiba whimpered at the feeling of the Uchiha’s seed filling his body. His cock twitched, more pre-cum leaking down his length. 

When Sasuke was completely drained, he rolled off his lover and flopped down beside him. He reached out and flicked on the light, and took in the sight of his lover. 

Kiba was slumped against the bed, hands held above his head by his bounds. His chest heaved with each breath as he panted. His cock stood fully at attention, pre-cum leaking form the tip to slide down around the short brown curls circling the base of his erection. As he watched, golden brown eyes blinked open to look at the raven. Kiba pleaded with his eyes, not trusting his voice not to stutter at the moment.

Sasuke reached up and untied the brunette’s hands from the bed and then untied them completely, throwing the strip of cloth on the floor. Kiba didn’t rub at his wrists like he generally did. Instead, he let his hands fall beside him on the bed. When Kiba looked over at him again, Sasuke realized what the brunette was waiting on. The Uchiha smirked at how immersed the loud man could get in their sex. 

Sasuke grabbed the younger man by the chin and turned him to face him. Kiba’s mouth hung up, hot puffs of breath fanning Sasuke’s face.

“I want you to crawl to the edge of the bed and jerk yourself off,” the Uchiha ordered. Kiba moaned at the order, and moved to do so. But before he could make it far, Sasuke stopped him.

“Wait a moment.” Kiba whined at the statement. But he let out a sigh of appreciation when Sasuke pulled the cock ring off of his erection. The raven peaked him softly on the lips before he shoved at Kiba’s shoulder, moving him in the direction of the foot of the bed.

Sasuke lounged back against the headboard and watched as the brunette crawled shakily on all fours to the end of the bed. When he got there, he turned to face his lover. One hand instantly went to his aching cock and started stroking. A groan of gratification escaped his lips at the feeling.  

“Spread your legs,” Sasuke requested and Kiba once again sat his feet flat on the bed, spreading them wide so his groin was framed by tanned skin. Sasuke watched, mesmerized by the way Kiba let his head fall back as he started stroking himself faster.

“Finger yourself.” Kiba moaned loudly and moved one hand between his legs. He pressed two fingers inside his hole, and gasped at the feeling. He started thrusting them in and out. He could feel the Uchiha’s seed inside himself, hot and easing his fingers’ way. But two wasn’t enough, so he added another. He could feel his climax rising in him fast. He let his head fall back until it was lulling back on his neck, stroking his cock in earnest as his fingers spread and stretched his pucker. 

“Look at me when you come, Kiba,” Sasuke ordered from the head of the bed. Kiba shuddered at the sound of his lover’s voice and lifted his head to blink blurry eyes at the Uchiha. Kiba moaned loudly as his climax hit him hard, nearly bending him in two. He cried the raven’s name as his seed covered his hand and stomach.

The brunette collapsed on his side, completely spent, both emotionally and physically. His golden brown eyes fluttered shut, but opened when he felt gentle hands dragging him towards the head of the bed.

 

“Whacha doin’?” Kiba asked groggily as Sasuke tugged the covers off the bed and slid under them, taking Kiba with him.

“Going to bed,” he answered and Kiba frowned. He opened his mouth to protest, but Sasuke shushed him and placed a kiss on his forehead, “We’ll talk about it in the morning, baby. Just go to sleep.” 

Kiba didn’t seem willing to comply with that just yet, but his body wasn’t letting him do anything other than go to sleep. Sasuke cuddled up beside him and was asleep just as quick as his spent lover. All problems could wait for morning.

XXX

Kiba groaned in his sleep, rolling over and snuggling closer to the warm body beside him. He pressed his face to the warm skin between Sasuke’s neck and shoulder, breathing deeply so his nose was filled with the Uchiha’s scent. 

The raven wrapped and arm around the brunette’s shoulders, pulling him closer. He turned his head to press a kiss to the crown of the younger man’s head.

“You feeling okay?” the raven asked quietly, trying not to be loud in the quiet of the room. Kiba yawned and the proceeded to climb his way atop the older man. Sasuke chucked at the action and held Kiba close.

“I’m okay. My ass and hips hurt, but I’m not surprised,” Kiba groused jokingly before he made a face and shifted slightly, “I’m sticky, every fucking where. I want a shower.” Sasuke laughed out loud at how his lover sounded so much like a petulant child. 

“We can take a shower in a moment,” the Uchiha told him, hugging him tightly to his chest, “But I want to apologize for last night first.” Kiba blinked up at him for a moment before frowning.

“If you are apologizing for the sex, Sasuke Uchiha, I will fucking kill you.” Sasuke rolled his eyes as he smiled at the threat.

“You have such a way with words, don’t you? Remind me again why I love you,” Sasuke answered, faking annoyance.

“Because I have a hot body and I suck cock like a god,” Kiba answered, smiling up at his lover. Sasuke burst out laughing until he was almost crying.

“No,” Sasuke finally managed through his laughter, “I was apologizing for not believing you. It’s just that-Kiba, I don’t know what I would do if you even really cheated on me again. I may just have to commit premeditated murder,” Kiba frowned at this but let Sasuke continue, “I know you’ve been working hard to gain back my trust, but I’m not sure if the whole cheating thing will ever just go away. I was possessive before, but you really have no clue how bad it gets for me. Just the thought of you with anyone else makes me want to punch things and-“

Kiba cut his lover off by kissing him. When he pulled back, Sasuke blinked up at him in surprise. The Inuzuka only grinned.  

“I love you, too, Sasuke,” the brunette whispered and Sasuke sighed in relief. He really didn’t think he would ever want to try and recreate the kind of relationship he had with Kiba again. Not with anyone. 

**Author's Note:**

> Gosh, I wished I could still crank out porn like this. Man, I hate the fact that my ability to write smut had diminished. Well, I love this story. It's one of my favorites I've ever done. I hope you guys enjoyed it!


End file.
